Apariencias
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Kakashi, por error, escucha una conversación privada entre sus alumnos que le recuerda ciertos eventos que sucedieron entre él y cierta persona. NaruSasu ObiKaka


Titulo: Apariencias.

Resumen: Kakashi, por error, escucha una conversación privada entre sus alumnos que le recuerda ciertos eventos que sucedieron entre él y cierta persona.

Parejas: Obito x Kakashi, Naruto x Sasuke (y viceversa)

Advertencia: Spoiler del Gaiden. Errores ortográficos. Malas palabras.

Iba tarde como siempre, aunque quizás un poco más temprano que otras veces. Sonrió. Iba quince segundos antes que otras veces. Eso debía de darle puntos buenos, ¿ciertos?, no, era mucho pedir. Pero se le hacía graciosa la situación.

Se imaginaba gritando: "¡Llegué quince segundos antes de las tres horas!". Simplemente demasiado gracioso como para no ser tomado en cuenta. Y obviamente no lo diría, ese comentario era sólo un chiste interno.

Cuando llegó al lugar de reunión se le hizo extraño no ver y oír a sus escandalosos alumnos por ningún lado se preocupó, estaba seguro que nadie se les acercaría a sus alumnos pero, ¿y qué sí sus alumnos decidían matarse entre ellos?. Eso era rebuscado, pero podría llegar a pasar... especialmente con la escasa paciencia de Sasuke, la facilidad de Naruto para picar a la gente y las marcadas preferencias de Sakura haciéndola tener un carácter volátil. Enserio, cómo es que se atrevía a veces a dejarlos solos, ¡eran una bomba de tiempo!.

—¡Bastardo!— escuchó lejana la voz de Naruto, se oía agitada.

Kakashi se apresuró a ir al lugar de donde provenía la voz, ¿acaso sus extrañas locuras estaban realmente cobrando vida?...

—"Es culpa de Obito, él me contagió su paranoia, y también de la poca salud mental de su familia."— pensaba el Hatake. Cuando estaba cerca del lugar se detuvo abruptamente al analizar bien la escena frente a sus ojos. —"No se están matando... precisamente."— pensó con incomodidad.

Allí frente a él se encontraba una escena bastante familiar... aunque debido a las circunstancias eran todo menos normales. Naruto sujetaba a Sasuke de la playera, y éste a su vez hacía lo mismo con la chamarra de Naruto. Ambos se miraban como si se dijeran, "¡Desaparece!", pero estaban tan cerca que parecía algo obsceno. Demasiado obsceno.

—¿Cuándo comenzarás a usar bien tu boca, Naruto?— Sasuke sonreía burlonamente, y su voz literalmente retaba a Naruto a hacer cosas con doble sentido. O eso pensaba Kakashi.

—¿Te molesta si uso **mi** boca en algo más productivo?— regresó el rubio, mostrándose bastante divertido con la pelea.

—Claro que no... dobe.— gruñó, empujando a Naruto contra un árbol. Después comenzó a caminar hacia donde él se encontraba. —¿Por qué estabas puteando con Sakura?— indagó, abrazando al Uzumaki, como diciéndole que le pertenecía.

—Es linda, inteligente... tiene carácter, ¿quieres que siga Sasuke-chan?— dijo malicioso, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno, apretándolos con fuerza y sin dejar de verlo. —Me gusta Sakura-chan.— dijo con normalidad, como si hablara del clima.

—Eres mío Naruto. No de Haruno, ¿entiendes?— dijo ignorando la fuerte presión en sus hombros, casi dolorosa. Casi. —Sólo mío, así que aléjate de ella.— Rompió el abrazo y colocó sus manos en el cuello de la chamarra naranja de Naruto, después lo jaló hacía donde él estaba, tuvo que usar bastante de su fuerza para lograr tenerlo cerca, pues el rubio no era nada débil, acercó sus labios a los del rubio y lo besó de forma demandante y desesperada. El beso gritaba ¡Eres mío!, por donde se le viera.

Naruto primero se dejo llevar por el beso con rendición, para luego morder con fuerza el labio inferior de Sasuke hasta hacerlo sangrar, lo lamió con gula, amaba ese metálico sabor sí venía de los labios de Sasuke. Poco a poco aquel acto en que sus labios se juntaban acariciándose y lastimándose de forma morbosa y deliciosa comenzó a ser más pasional, hasta que el rubio lo rompió empujando al azabache.

—Tienes que cuidar las apariencias, Uchiha, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste?— reprochó el rubio, sin intención de continuar aquel encuentro.

—¡Siempre complicas las cosas imbecil!— le respondió Sasuke. Claro que recordaba lo que había dicho, él tenía una imagen que mantener. Los dos tenían que cuidarse, porque lo que hacían no era normal, no era aceptado... pero, ¿el rubio tenía que aprovechar eso y coquetear con Sakura?, claro que no. —Sólo es una excusa para coquetear con Sakura.— gruñó molesto, parándose y quedando frente al rubio.

—¡Obvio Sasuke!— rió el rubio. —Mira que tardaste en descubrirme, ¡yo sólo deseo coquetearle a Sakura!, y por eso siempre que te beso digo: Besas genial Sakura-chan, y no estas nada plana como el bastardo de mi novio.— terminó de burlarse de forma descarada.

Sasuke le volteo la cara, indignado. Él claro que sabía que el rubio estaba siendo lo más sarcástico que pudiera ser –lo había aprendido de él al fin de cuentas- pero aún así le molestaba. Se miró un momento el pecho... ¡obvio que él era plano!, era hombre después de todo.

—Ne Sasuke, ¿estas molesto?— preguntó levantando una ceja al ver tan callado al moreno, al menos esperaba un golpe, pero ni eso había llegado. —Vamos, que no tienes motivo... tú mismo pusiste las reglas del juego, ¿o no?— al ver que no le respondía Naruto se hartó, si Sasuke quería seguir ignorándolo pues él se iría a divertirse, no iba a aguantarle. —Como no dices nada me voy... con Sakura-chan, o mejor aún, con Hinata-chan, estoy seguro que se muere por verme.— dijo comenzando a alejarse de su novio.

—¿Hyuuga?— gruñó. —¿Qué quieres decir con que se muere por verte?— se dio vuelta.

—Eso no te interesa Sasuke-san, así que me voy.— dijo sin más.

Estaba conciente de que Sasuke tenía que mantener en alto el nombre de su familia y que no podía permitirse aceptar tan libremente su relación, él mismo no sabía como reaccionar si alguien llegaba y les decía de repente, "¡Hey hola!, ¿qué tal te va con Sasuke?", vamos, era raro simplemente. Pero de ahí a que el Uchiha quisiera exclusividad y al mismo tiempo aparentar ya era algo totalmente diferente.

—¿Por qué estas tan... molesto?— preguntó con voz calmada Uchiha menor. El que Naruto lo rechazara no era común, pero podía pasar. El que Naruto le insinuara que prefería pasar tiempo con la Hyuuga de esa forma tan directa era porque él le había hecho algo al rubio.

—Que no es nada, Sasuke.— desdeñó con la mano.

—¿Hice o dije algo malo?— volvió a preguntar, sujetándolo de las solapas.

—Olvídalo, simplemente que...— se acercó de forma peligrosa al Uchiha, para después atrapar sus labios con los de Sasuke, lo besó y lamió sus labios, para luego separarse, cuando eso paso Sasuke lo miraba esperando que continuara de hablar. —sí te cansas de las reglas ignóralas.— le dijo de forma indirecta.

—Entendido... no más estupideces, de ninguno de los dos.— la mirada reprobatoria que recibió hizo que, pese a sus deseos, se corrigiera. —Principalmente mis estupideces, no más.— el rubio sonrió satisfecho y Sasuke soltó un ligero suspiro aliviado.

Kakashi dio un suspiro mientras se alejaba del lugar, estaba bastante impactado por dicha revelación, y dicho sea de paso, por el final de la misma. Nunca llegó a imaginarse que esos dos tendrían esa relación, tampoco que la tuvieran tan oculta, pero así era.

—Y pensar que ustedes eran familia...— dijo bajito mientras recordaba a Obito y sus discusiones, una que era muy parecida a la que acababa de presenciar.

Flash Back:

—¡Qué crees que haces!— gritó Hatake aventando al piso a un desconcertado Uchiha.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó confundido, Kakashi lucía casi asqueado, y él sabía muy bien que Kakashi amaba sus besos, así que... ¿Ahora que locura traía?. —Comienza a hablar.—

El plateado lo miró mal antes de comenzar a hablar con voz indiferente, aburrida, aunque Obito podía distinguir que dentro de ese tono había sin duda otros muy diferentes que la mayoría no entendía, y muchas veces él mismo no lograba identificar.

—No quiero que me beces... cuando alguien pueda vernos. Cuando estemos en el bosque aparentemente solos, no me beses, no me toques y no me mires como lo haces cuando estamos en tu casa o en la mía, ¿entiendes?—

—¿Y se puede saber que razón justifica eso?— Kakashi negó con la cabeza a la pregunta hecha por Obito, a lo cual este volvió a preguntar reformulando su pregunta. —Exijo saber la razón.—

—Lo que hacemos esta mal visto, es asqueroso a los ojos ajenos Obito, al menos eso deberías lograr entender ¿no?, tu familia es de muy buenas costumbres, ¿qué pensarían de ti?— dijo dándole en la yaga al Uchiha. —¿Qué pensarían los demás de los nacidos en la cuna Uchiha si se enteran?, la reputación y dignidad de tu clan está en cada uno de sus miembros.—

Obito lo miró arrugando el ceño, Kakashi sonaba como su propio padre. Como sus tíos, como cada miembro de su clan. Sonrió sin saber porque, Kakashi debía saber que él era la persona más extraña dentro de su familia.

—¿Estas escuchando lo que dices Kakashi?— le dijo, con su voz rasposa. Le estaba costando hacerla salir bien. Había veces en que Obito odiaba ser tan sensible.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Deberíamos cuidar las apariencias, ambos tenemos un apellido que cuidar.— dijo serio, dándole a entender que no importaba que hiciera, no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Obito suspiró, odiaba cuando Kakashi se ponía tan terco, realmente lo enfermaba.

—Escúchame bien.— dijo respirando profundo. —Vengo de una familia en la que me **obligan** a ser un buen hombre y un ninja sobresaliente, **principalmente** esto último.— señaló remarcando las palabras que deseaba hacer entender a Kakashi. —Y el que tú creas que para ti es mejor cuidar tu sagrado apellido esta bien por ti, pero por mí no te atrevas a decir Kakashi.— le gruñó bastante molesto, sacando a relucir ese temperamento Uchiha que muy pocas –casi nunca- veces Kakashi podía ver.

—Ya lo he decidido de todos modos, Uchiha.—

—¡Que te den Kakashi!— gruñó frustrado. —Realmente hay veces en que me enfermas.—

—Entonces deberías hacerme caso y reservarte los momentos cursis para cuando no haya nadie.—

—¡No hay nadie, joder!— gritó fastidiado. —No importa, quieres que me abstenga de hacer lo que hago, perfecto... pero cuando quieras tenerlo tendrás que **suplicar **por ello.— le dijo, señalándole perfectamente que su orgullo había sido dañado.

Kakashi lo vio desaparecer del bosque, indignado.

—Sólo bastaría con tocarte para tenerte a mis pies, Obito.— había dicho Kakashi, antes de irse también.

Y una semana había pasado en la que ninguno iba a buscar al otro, peleaban igual que siempre, incluso se podía decir que más, tanto que incluso a Minato comenzaba a parecerle raro ese comportamiento, especialmente por el comportamiento ácido del miembro más escandaloso del grupo.

Dos días después de una pelea especialmente fuerte entre ambos, Minato los había obligado a hablar a solas, algo que Kakashi deseaba evitar, pues había descubierto el lado más amargo de su anteriormente dulce y llorón Obito. Y este por su parte, agradecía lo útil que podía ser el orgullo Uchiha, que dicho sea, rozaba en la cabezonería.

—Obito, déjate de tonterías, sé que quieres besarme.— le dijo apenas lo tuvo en frente. El pelinegro levantó una ceja, como si no supiera de que le hablaba.

—¿De qué hablas Kakashi?— se soltó a reír. —¡Si vieras que yo lo que deseó es poder besar a Rin!, ¿La has visto?, es tan hermosa. Cada día se hace más bella.—

Kakashi gruñó asqueado, ¿qué planeaba?.

—No mientas, me prefieres a mí.— contestó seguro.

—Repito, ¿de que diablos hablas?, estas chiflado.— dijo confuso, casi asqueado. —¿Por qué debería preferirte a ti?—

El peliplateado se sintió insultado por el comentario del mayor, por lo que en un movimiento rápido lo hizo caer bajo su cuerpo. Él normalmente no era así, pero Obito lo estaba insultado, negando que le debía fidelidad, que debía pensar en él al menos las veinticuatro horas del día, y que le debía responder cuando él quisiera. Vamos, lo común cuando uno esta de novio con alguien más débil pero más orgulloso que uno mismo.

—¿Qué pretendes conseguir, Uchiha llorón?—

—Suéltame Kakashi, no me mires, no me toques y no te me acerques de ésta manera cuando estemos en el bosque, no quiero arruinar mi apellido por nadie, ¿entiendes?— dijo ácido, aunque en sus ojos se formaron muy pequeñas lagrimas.

—Así que... era eso.— el silencio de Obito se lo confirmo. —Pero, ayer estábamos en mi casa, no en un bosque.—

—Alguien podía espiarnos, después de todo es mejor prevenir que luego tener que ser perseguidos por la asquerosa homosexualidad, ¿cierto?— se soltó del aprisionamiento del menor. —Así que me voy, quiero prevenir mi futuro.— y comenzó a caminar, con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Puedes tocarme, besarme, mirarme y hacer lo que quieras en el bosque... siempre y cuando estemos lejos del sensei y Rin.— dijo con solemnidad, pensando que le hacía un favor al mayor, tratando de engañarse. Él estaba más necesitado que Obito y lo sabía, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—¡No lo hagas ver como si me hicieras un favor, imbecil!— le chilló Obito, golpeándole el rostro con su puño. Kakashi no intentó evitarlo. —Lárgate y déjame en paz.—

Después de eso, Obito había desaparecido entre los árboles, y a su siga iba Kakashi. La próxima vez recordaría que con el orgullo y el ego del Uchiha no debía jugar, principalmente él, porque por muy llorón y sensible que fuera, esa sangre que recorría sus venas lo hacía ser una cajita de sorpresa... y no se refería a los jutsus, sino a la personalidad del más raro de los Uchiha.

Flash Back End.

—Y pensar que después de horas de persecución terminamos haciendo lo mismo que ellos están haciendo ahora.— Kakashi suspiró, resignado.

Cuando llegó al puente, descubrió para su sorpresa que sus alumnos ya estaban ahí, y al fijarse bien pudo ver unas pequeñas marcas rojas en el cuello de Sasuke. Sonrió.

—¡Sensei llega tarde!— gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

—En el camino me encontré con un camino de migajas de pan y...—

—Ya callase Sensei, de todas formas nunca le creemos.— suspiraron los tres.

—"_Que envidia les tengo... Si Obito estuviera aquí, seguro estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que ellos apenas estén libre de las miradas curiosas. ¡Les haríamos competencia y seguro ganaríamos!—_

—Kakashi-sensei... su nariz esta sangrando.— dijo Sakura.

—Ah... no es nada, sigamos. La misión de hoy consiste en...—

Y así había seguido el resto del día, Kakashi con sus raros pensamientos acerca de la salud mental de los Uchiha, Sasuke caminando de forma extraña, Naruto sonriendo y molestando al moreno, Sakura defendiéndolo y hartándolo a la vez. Sí, un día bastante común.

Fin.~


End file.
